After School Special
by Dark Noel
Summary: Stan is a hard-working football player who works out several times a week. On a rainy Friday afternoon, he stays after school to use the school's pool for some exercise. He's soon joined by Kenny McCormick in the locker room, who helps Stan loosen up a little bit. RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! Stenny One-Shot.


**_Author's Note:_**_ This is a surprise FanFiction I made for my friend Rylee :) Enjoy everyone!_

***WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK***

After School Special

Stan gasped for air as his head erupted from the water. He kicked his feet to stay afloat the blue waters, and rubbed his eyes. The chlorine of the school pool slightly burned against his eyes from the constant diving. His entire body was soaking wet and tired from the physical activity. His black hair was messy and his bangs clung to his face.

"Alright, you can get out now." Kenny McCormick called from the far end of the swimming pool. Kenny was sitting criss-cross along the pools edge. He leaned forward to trail a finger through the water. Kenny wore a gray, sleeveless shirt and some light orange swim trunks. Stan finished rubbing his eyes and blinked a few times, trying to ease the burning. The rain from outside pattered the school windows as a light rumble of thunder passed. "Seriously, did you have to stay for no reason today, Ken?" Stan asked loudly. "I'm just here for motivational support." Kenny grinned.

Stan was the star football player this year. After much persistence from Wendy, she finally persuaded him to join the school team. Stan swam by himself every Friday for exercise, he needed to stay fit enough to be the school quarterback. Many students at the school had counted on him to help lead their team to victory. The gym coach had allowed Stan to stay after school every Friday, so that he could exercise alone. It just so happened that Kenny had randomly decided to spend time around Stan today, much to Stan's confusion.

"So you wore a bathing suit...but haven't even used the pool yet?" Stan asked, raising a wet eyebrow at the blond. He leaned into the water and started doggy paddling to the shallower end of the school pool. As he panted from exhaustion, he saw Kenny stand up and walk over to the steps leading down into the pool.

As Stan got closer, Kenny lowered his bare feet gently into the waters. The water lapped lightly just below his knees, missing his bathing suit by a mere inch. "It's not meant for swimming." Kenny said slyly. Stan's feet finally found a hard surface beneath him, he pushed himself slowly through the water, becoming shallower as he headed for the steps. He gripped the metal pole leading up the hard steps for support. He ascended on the side opposite from Kenny, who was watching him from behind the thin pole.  
"You're fucking creepy sometimes, Kenny." Stan said as he stepped up and onto the pools edge. Water ran down his entire body, dripping off of him and forming a small puddle at his feet.

Stan's breath came rapid with exhaustion from his exercise. He forced himself to walk for the school's locker room. He didn't say a word as he turned his back to Kenny, he just continued walking away without a word. "I need to get this chlorine off." he thought to himself. Typically he would shower by himself after school every Friday, but he decided to just rinse off in his bathing suit instead. He walked into the locker room, he barely heard the rain slamming against the school from above. A loud boom of thunder erupted, making him jump as he walked across the bare tiles, cool against his feet.

The square shower room was completely deserted. Stan found the nearest unused faucet and twisted it on. It felt so relieving when the hot water warmed his body. He raised his arms and twirled in a circle, letting the water soothe his tired, aching self. "It feels so good..." he thought to himself. Stan backed away from the faucet, and sat against the tile. He placed his hands on the ground for support and leaned backwards, letting the now steaming water patter against his chest. It was so relaxing to sit there and enjoy the warm water against him.

Stan closed his eyes, trying to relax and go deep into thought. Less than a minute later he heard the light tapping of footsteps slapping against the tile behind him. He jumped at the sound and cranked his head around to see Kenny McCormick shirtless through the steam, growing thicker by the minute. "Mind if I join you?" Kenny asked, placing his hands on his hips and puffing out his chest. "So you don't even swim yet you want to shower?" Stan asked suspiciously. He shook his head, uncaring. "Whatever, Ken. Do what you want." Stan's gaze returned to the ceiling, he closed his eyes again. The relaxing rhythm of the rain overhead and the shower made him a bit sleepy.

He suddenly felt two hands cup him gently around the shoulders. His eyes flew open in panic and he pulled away from Kenny, who was sitting on his knees behind him. "Ken, what are you doing?" he asked in shock. The blond tilted his head. "What's it look like?" Stan blinked at him, confused by his gesture. "It looks like you're being fucking creepy." he replied sharply. "Seriously, you stay after school just to take a shower with me?" Kenny grinned at the question. "Yes. Now I'm sure you're tired, shut up and let me join you...I'll help take the edge off of a hard workout...if you want." Kenny lowered his blue eyes to the tile. "Whatever." Stan said, just barely audible over the running water.

The steam had became even thicker now. Stan opened his eyes and stared up at the running faucet, anticipating Kenny's touch. Kenny once again rested his hands on his soft shoulders. Kenny gently worked his thumbs deep into his muscles. "Oooh..." Stan said soothingly. "Wow Ken, that feels...great!" he complimented him in surprise. "Hmm..." Kenny mused. "You seem so tense, Stan. Are you tense anywhere else?" Stan closed his eyes for a minute, thinking. He felt as if he was in heaven. His body was being warmed as he was massaged gently, he wanted the experience to continue.

"My neck is a little stiff." he prompted. Kenny slowly massaged his hands over to the spinal joint on the back of Stan's neck. He worked two thumbs around it slowly, yet firmly. Stan could feel his muscles tighten, then slowly release as Kenny pulled his fingers away. By the second he was feeling better. "How'd you get so good, Ken?" Stan asked. "Practice." Kenny let out a light chuckle. "How about your back? Does that need help too?"

Stan scratched the side of his face, moist from the steam. "Yeah, I think so." Stan replied. "Alright then..." Kenny said, enthused. "Here, let me get in a better position..." Stan heard Kenny shuffle behind him. Kenny's white legs extended next to Stan, lightly grazing his legs. He was straddling Stan from behind, Kenny reached his wet, steamy hands onto Stan's back. "I'm so glad no one can see this." Stan said thankfully. "You're great at this, though."

He could feel Kenny's happy essence behind him. His legs against Stan's gave Stan a sense of comfort to be with him. Kenny massaged down along Stan's spine. Stan was slowly becoming rejuvenated, thanks to blond, dirty friend. Kenny pushed a hand against Stan's upper back, tilting him forward slightly. Water sprayed against Stan's back Kenny worked a moderate beat against his back in rhythmic patterns. "Ooooh." Stan said pleasingly, his voice bounced with each thump.

"See, aren't you glad I stayed now?" Kenny asked coolly as he chopped his hands along Stan's back. He eventually stopped the beating and moved his hands just above Stan's hips. Stan leaned back into Kenny's moist, sticky chest. "You are so cool, sometimes." Stan said slowly. The relaxation had made him slightly drowsy. He leaned his head backwards against Kenny's soft shoulder. He shut his eyes, letting the wet Kenny McCormick hold him tightly. Kenny adjusted his arms and and wrapped his arms across Stan's chest. Kenny squeezed his legs inward a bit harder, Stan wasn't obligated to say no to him.

Stan was highly enjoying his experience. Sitting in the thick mist with Kenny had made him much more relaxed than he had ever expected. Stan was grateful the blond had stayed after school to de-stress him. His friends silky skin stuck against his as the water continued to pelt Stan against the chest. Kenny pulled his arms outwards slightly and rubbed down the middle of Stan's chest. "How about here?" he offered into Stan's ear. Stan opened his eyes and tilted his head to meet Kenny's blue eyes. "Sure." he said, closing his eyes quickly afterwards.

Stan felt Kenny's gentle hands slowly work against his abs. He truly did have great, gentle hands. Kenny gently massaged the area around Stan's nipples. Stan felt a small wave of pleasure, but tried to hide it. Kenny worked his hands up to his neck, massaging it for a few seconds before lowering his hands back down to rest on Stan's stomach. "Anywhere else?" Stan felt Kenny place a hand under his chin, and the blond leaned forward to breath hot against his ear. "Anywhere else?" he asked seductively.

"My legs are a bit sore from all the kicking..." Stan offered. "You don't have to, though." he said under closed eyes. "No problem, leave it to me." Kenny affirmed him. Kenny leaned forward, extending his right arm around Stan. Kenny put his other arm in firmly front of Stan's chest for support so he didn't fall forward. Kenny rested his hand on Stan's knee. He slowly moved his hand up his leg, massaging his tired muscles. Stan nearly panicked when Kenny creeped his fingers up his bathing suit. Kenny nearly grazed his privates, but massaged the area just beneath them. Stan tried to suppress a wave of pleasure at Kenny's touch. He could feel his nipples slowly become stiffer. Kenny removed his hand from Stan's dark blue trunks and hugged him once again around the stomach.

Kenny slowly pushed against Stan with his chest. Stan felt his soft, tender nipples against his back. Stan tilted backwards into him, resting against Kenny's now soaked chest as the blond planted two hands firmly on the wet tiles for support. Stan's eyes flew open suddenly as he felt a light touch against him. He felt Kenny trail a finger slowly along his cheek. Stan's face grew red hot with embarrassment. "Ken..." he choked out. "Sssh...'"Kenny hushed him. "Relax, you work too hard." Stan was hesitant for a moment, worried about what was to come. "Damn it, I work so hard, I'm relaxing today." Stan allowed his eyes to close, prompting Kenny to continue. Kenny blew warm air behind Stan's ear, making Stan shiver slightly.

He felt Kenny's soft lips peck against him from behind. "You need to get warmed up a bit." he said, trying to be attractive. Kenny's lips were warm and gentle against Stan's neck. Kenny's touch was something that had comforted him greatly. Kenny continued trailing a finger around his ear and moved his head around to the other side. He breathed long and slow against Stan's ear lobe. Stan let out a long, silent breath, trying to hide his pleasure as best he could. Kenny lightly bit his lobe, making Stan let out the smallest squeak. He hoped Kenny hadn't heard his pleasure. He was relieved when Kenny didn't say anything in response. Kenny pecked down along his neck slowly. Stan's breathing became slightly heavier at the excitement.

"I'm going to help you relax, and you won't say a word." Kenny ordered him. Stan pushed his arms against his chest, covering his pointed nipples. "Alright..." Kenny said. "Sit up for a minute." Stan leaned forward. The mist was so thick now, he could hardly see his own hands resting against his chest. He heard Kenny move behind him. Kenny's feet slapped against the tile as he stood up. Stan suddenly heard the sound of velcro undoing itself. A nearly inaudible thump was heard against the floor behind him. "That's better." Kenny said coolly as he reclaimed his seat behind Stan. Stan leaned back once more towards Kenny.

Their legs felt warm against each other. Stan felt Kenny reach his arms down over his shoulders. He gripped Stan's wrists gently, and slowly pulled them away. Stan allowed him to do so. Kenny led his hands behind him. Stan felt Kenny's bare legs behind him. He nearly gasped when he realized Kenny was completely naked behind him. "What do I do?" Stan thought in a worry. "If I leave now I just..." his thoughts were interrupted by Kenny's hands cupping his chest flab. He relaxed from his panic and allowed Kenny to get to work.

Kenny used his index and middle finger gently rub towards Stan's hard nipples. Kenny would near them, then pull away along his skin. Stan felt a wave of pleasure from Kenny's tease. He felt his hormones race, trying to not focus on them too much. Kenny's touch felt so good against him. He slowly felt his member awaken underneath his dark blue swim trunks. He started breathing heavier at the pleasure of Kenny's touch. Kenny trailed his hands down to Stan's waistband. He lightly put his fingers just under the band, and rubbed his hands slowly to the side of Stan's hips. Kenny pushed his hands down along Stan's thighs. Stan let out a heavy breath as his fingers worked at his sides.

Kenny's hands moved back to Stan's stomach, resting just below his belly button. He tapped his fingers a few times against his bare skin, then reached down for Stan's trunks. His fingers played with Stan's string, slowly untying it. "Relax. Cum, take a load off." Kenny said, giggling. Stan's face was growing red hot. Kenny very slowly worked with Stan's string. Stan's heat was rising even faster as the tightness against his waist slowly became looser. Kenny undid his string at the slowest pace Stan could imagine. Stan watched nervously, yet excitedly. Kenny pushed his hands back to Stan's thighs. Stan lifted his bottom off the ground slightly for a moment, and Kenny pushed down along his thighs, pushing off his bathing suit. Stan's erect penis was beating in pleasure underneath his trunks. They rubbed against his trunks as Kenny removed them. It flung out of his trunks and rested against his stomach, becoming even harder still. Kenny slowly worked his swimsuit down his legs to his ankles. Kenny helped Stan remove it completely. The blond threw it far across the shower room. Stan tightened his legs together, this was the closest he had ever been to sex before.

"Ken...if someone sees us in here..." Stan said worriedly. "The mist is thick enough. And I doubt the school staff would come in here and try to find us naked in the steam." Kenny pointed out. "Whatever, just hurry up.' Stan ordered. Kenny reached his hands down towards Stan's inner legs. He forced them apart as Stan leaned backwards further. He rested his head against Kenny's lower chest. Stan's beating penis thumped against his stomach. Kenny worked his hands along Stan's inner legs, just barely avoiding his package. Kenny's tease made Stan nearly scream for sex.

Kenny finally used his hands to cup Stan's balls. Stan let out a light moan as Kenny played with them using his fingers. He bounced them lightly, and massaged the area between his genitals and anus. He then trailed a finger up Stan's shaft incredibly slowly. Stan used the muscles in his shaft to bounce his penis upwards as he moaned in pleasure. Kenny formed a small ring with his index and middle finger below Stan's tip. He held a loose grip and worked up and down Stan's hardened member. "Oh...oh fuck..." Stan said pleasurably. Kenny worked very slowly up and down him. Stan had never been this horny before, he longed for more action. "Faster..." Stan pleaded with the blond. Kenny teased him by going even slower. Stan began to thrust upwards between his fingers, desperate for more. "Fuck...Ken...faster...please!" he begged.

Stan felt Kenny's hand leave his penis, making it fall back down in front of him. "Damn it Ken, finish, damn you"' he complained angrily. "Hold on." Kenny said. He suddenly felt Kenny's arms under his armpits. Stan was lifted off the ground for a moment. He almost screamed when Kenny lowered him onto his large, hard member. His warmth entered Stan, who bit his lip and tried his best to stifle a loud moan. Kenny held Stan up and thrust into him slowly. Stan let out heavy breaths of pleasure. Kenny removed his member from Stan's behind and held Stan up as he worked his way to stand on his knees. His hands led Stan to bend forward on his hands and knees in front of Kenny. Stan stared at the tiles just below his face as the now cool water washed against his back. He was anxious to feel Kenny yet again.

Kenny thrust in and out of Stan slowly, both moaned in pleasure. "Fuck...fuck..." Stan swore repeatedly. It felt so good to have Kenny inside of him, even though it hurt a bit. "Faster..." Stan begged..."Faster..." Kenny began thrusting slightly faster against Stan. Stan curled his hands into fists against the floor and scrunched his face, expressing a mixture of pain and pleasure. His penis bounced up and down from Kenny's thrusts. Stan let out an excited, tired breath with each push from Kenny. Kenny removed his penis from Stan's behind and slapped his feet against the tile. "Stand." Kenny ordered.

Stan obeyed, standing up. His beating member stuck out in the air, the veins were dark colored from the sexual activity. Kenny gave Stan a light push to prompt him to step forward towards the wall. Stan rested his fists against the wall. Cool water ran down Stan's back and down Kenny's chest. Kenny reached a hand around to Stan's privates and formed a ring again. He moved it slowly yet again down his shaft. "Hurry up and fuck me." Stan said under heavy breaths. Kenny slowly worked his cock in and out of Stan, simultaneously moving the ring up and down Stan's shaft. Stan thrust through Kenny's ring hard. He moaned at the increasing pleasure. His body was screaming to reach an orgasm. "Go all out." he told Kenny. "Just do it!" Kenny breathed against Stan's ear, and licked the lobe gently. He gripped Stan's penis in his entire hand and began rhythmically stroking it up and down, fast.

Every second Stan could feel his pleasure rising. He had never been this horny before in his life. "Oh my God..." Stan said pleasurably with each motion from Kenny. "Stan..." Kenny choked between heavy breaths. "I'm going to cum...but I don't want to do it before you." Stan reached his hands behind him and cupped Kenny's face in his hands. "Keep going." he prompted, shutting his eyes tightly. Stan used one of his own hands to rub against his stiff nipple, keeping the other softly against Kenny's face.

"Oh God..." Stan said as he felt the orgasm approaching. "Oh...it's coming Kenny...keep going...keep going..." Stan felt the build up of the orgasm work with every stroke and thrust. He suddenly felt as if he was going to burst any second. He tried to hold it in as long as he could. Kenny filled him inside with warm liquid as Stan's penis spasmed in mid-air and burst into the climax. His cum shot out far in front of him and slapped against the wall. He let out a loud moans of pleasure as his penis ejaculated. His cum shot out six times, and Kenny enhanced his orgasm by continuing to pump Stan fast and hard. After finishing his loud moan, Kenny removed his penis from Stan's rectum. The two collapsed to the floor, panting. Kenny laid back on the floor with his arms behind his head, the water slapped against his sticky penis. Stan crawled over to him and threw one arm across Kenny's chest.

"See? It pays to relax." Kenny said, chuckling. Stan stood on his hands and knees, and flung a leg across Kenny. Kenny let out a few giggles between heavy breathing. Stan reached forward and locked lips with Kenny. The two made out for a moment. Stan lifted his face from Kenny. "That was the best thing I've ever experienced in my entire life." Stan reflected. "Make out with me, I want to do it again."

The two boys made out in the steam together, waiting to enjoy another round.


End file.
